


National College

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Pretty Little Liars, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alex Danvers is Dissecting Kara Zor El for Biology, Gen, Humiliation, Kara Zor El is Space Animal, Public Humiliation, Situational Humiliation, Unwilling To Be Dissected alike Frog (Kara Zor El)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: Kara's gaze focused on Alex, there was a smile on Kara's evil sister's face.Alex smirked at Kara, "You are a space anima.l to be dissected! You are not. truly a sentient being like Humans and Earth Animals."The w.icked student broke Kara's arm. cracking.If Alex cut off the arm, Kara would feel more pain.Then Alex took the pen from him and made two circles around Kara's bosoms.Ed Kara's belly, ripping the skin down to Kara's ab.Blair slid her hands into Kara's slit stomach; she pushed her knife into Kara's belly and cut off her liver.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Kudos: 4





	1. Characters and Credits

Original Written by lrhaboggle and Rewritten by

 **Original Character (This Fanfiction Only)**  
Ivan Alexeev (Human)

 **Characters (Arrowverse)**  
Kara Zor El aka Kara Danvers (Kryptonian)  
Alex Danvers (Human)  
Barry Allen (Human)  
Eliza Danvers (Human)  
Jeremiah Danvers (Human)  
Kal El aka Clark Kent (Kryptonian)

 **Characters (Gossip Girl TVShow)**  
Serena van der Woodsen (Human)  
Blair Cornelia Waldorf (Human)  
Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey (Human)  
Charles Bartholomew Bass (Human)  
Daniel Randolph Humphrey (Human)

 **Characters (Pretty Little Liars TVShow)**  
Alison Lauren DiLaurentis (Human)  
Spencer Jill Hastings (Human)


	2. Prologue

Kara Zor-El heard a strange sound as her eyes fluttered open. She was in a coffin, a dark, cold box with a musty smell. She turned around, trying to escape, and then she paused; she wasn’t in a coffin. She was in a closed, iron box with blink ing lights all around her. Twenty-year-old Kara Zor-El was trapped in the Phantom zone for twenty-four years. She moaned out as series of images and memories flashed across her mind. She was still disoriented, but the pictures in her head were becoming more evident. She faintly remembered that she was sent to earth…to do what? 

The pod slowly opened, and she closed her eyes, expecting the worse to happen. She was skittish, which was to be expected of someone who had been in a closed pod over two decades.

“Kara,” A soft, mascul ine voice said.

She opened her eyes, and a man reached out a hand. She knew who he was; she recognized him immediately. The handsome, dark-haired man was her cousin, Kal-El. Everything suddenly made sense to her. This was the man she was sent to earth to rescue,although he was a baby then but somehow he arrived before her. She groaned as memories flooded her, she remembered everything now. Her cousin had aged; he looked sturdy, tall, and handsome. But she hadn't aged because time doesn't pass in the Phantom zone which she was stuck in. The family crest was on his chest, the same 'S' crest, which was on her chest too. 

She placed her hand in his steady hand, and he pulled her into a sitting position.  She had so many questions, but she was too tired to ask them. She stepped out of t he pod and had to lean on him because of the tremors in her legs. She heard a  beeping  sound, and she clung to him, screaming. 

"It's okay," He said, patting her back, "I'll take you home, and you will be fine,"

She nodded her head, unable to speak as her throat h ad become dry.

The following day, Kara woke up to the delicious aroma of the breakfast that her cousin, Kal-El, had prepared.  As they sat down to breakfast, she whimpered when his hand accidentally touched hers. 

“I know you have so many questions on your mind.” He said, “What do you want to know?” 

“You were a baby when I left Krypton.” Kara said. 

“Time passes quickly on earth.” He replied. "When I arrived on earth, I was raised by a family, and I had a normal childhood." 

She nodded her head again as fear crept into her eyes. 

“I want you to live like a normal human.” He said, gently, “I want you to  take the time to grow and learn new things."

“What are you proposing?” She asked. 

“I have decided to let you stay with my fr iends, Jeremiah and  Eliza Danvers. They helped me when I also arrived on earth.”

“Why can’t I stay with you?” Kara asked. 

"They have a daughter, who is the same age as you." Kal-El said, "You will be safe with them, and you will have a chance to have a no rmal life."

The cousins looked at each other; Kara understood that there were so many things her cousin hadn’t tol d her. The thought of staying with some strangers scared her; these days; so many things frightened her, even her shadows.

Kara Zor-El had been with the  Danvers family for several months , and she was  adapting to her new home. She still had nightmares and she had become claustrophobic. Two nights ago, she accidentally locked herself in her room, and she went crazy. She couldn' t breathe and was unconscious for several hours until  her adopted father,  Jeremiah , found her.  She didn't know that it was Alex Danvers who locked the door.

Kara always found it hard to be in a confined environment; that was why she always slept with her door open. Kara and Al ex Danvers, (Jeremiah and Eliza's daughter) weren't best friends, but they were cordial to each other .

Jeremiah and Eliza were in the living room, when Kara walked in. She was starting college today, and she was nervous. It didn't help that her new siste r, Alex Danvers, would also be in the same class as her. Eliza smiled at her warmly, and Jeremiah pulled out a chair for her.

"Good morning, Kara," Eliza said sweetly.

"Good morning," Kara replied. 

Kara's face was pale, and her lips were quivering. 

“You look amazing,” Jeremiah said. 

“Thank you,” Kara replied, lowering her gaze. 

Alex came into the room, looking stunning in a black skater skirt with a blue top. She sat at the breakfast table,  looking at something on her cell phone . 

“Good morning, mom and  dad.” Alex said, still looking into her phone. 

Eliza placed a plate in front of the girls and served their breakfast.

“Dad,” Alex said, finally looking up, “I couldn’t sleep last night because of Kara. She kept screaming all through the night. A baby wou ldn’t even behave that way,”

“Alex,” Eliza said in a warning tone. 

"Ka ra will need some time to get over her fears , and we are her family, she will need our support." Jeremiah said.

“I’m sorry.” Kara replied.

“It’s okay, honey,” Eliza replied, “You don’t have to ap ologize.” 

Alex rolled her eyes and forked some eggs into her mouth. She tried not to show her hatred for her parents' adopted daughter, Kara, but she couldn't help it.

After breakfast, Jeremiah kissed both girls on the cheeks, and they left for schoo l.  Kara suddenly had an  uneasy feeling when they arrived at the school. As she walked towards the biology classroom,  the ill-feeling grew.  She noticed an evil grin on Alex's face, and her heart skipped a beat. She wondered if Alex was capable of hurting her, but she quickly pushed the thoughts away.

“Alex,” Kara said. 

“Yes, Kara,” Alex replied. 

Kara couldn’t say what was on her mind. 

She knew she was being  paranoid.

Both girls stood outside the biology  classro o m, staring at each other.


	3. Chapter 1

Kara felt a slight pressure in her abdomen. She tried to push her mind off the discomfort in her bladder but it was hard.  Her spine also felt stiff, she had felt this way since she came into the class. The other students seemed at ease, they were busy chatting and talking amongst each other. Kara rubbed her hands together and then she placed her hand over her stomach but it didn’t stop the fullness in her bladder. She already felt so embarrassed and Alex had warned her to be careful. She didn’t want Alex to get mad at her yet she didn’t want to embarrass herself, the pressure was becoming too strong. When her stomach knotted, she groaned and Alex turned to look at her. She bit her lips while Alex looked away. Kara was in so much discomfort that she had to speak up. At this point, she had no choice but to go into the locker room. 

Suddenly, she leaned over and whispered to Alex.

“Locker room problems,” Kara’s face was red as she was utterly embarrassed. 

Alex gave her a dismayed look which made her cringe. Before Alex could start yelling at her and telling her to be more careful in school, the biological teacher stepped into the class with a twisted, sardonic grin on his face. Alex looked disappointed; she didn’t get a chance to yell at Kara, something she was fond of. The some of the entire class (Serena van der Woodsen, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, Charles Bartholomew Bass, Daniel Randolph Humphrey, Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey, Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, Spencer Jill Hastings, Barry Allen) focused their attention on the Teacher Ivan Alexeev; Kara was unaware of the evil that lurked around the corner.  But she noticed that everyone was excited and there was also a strange aura in the air. 

“Today, we are going to discuss dissection.” The teacher said, “I’m sure that is everyone’s favorite topic.” He waited for the class to become silent before he went on, “But today we are not dissecting animals.  Yes, today, we are  NOT  dealing with animals and or normal earthly animals, my dear class.” The smile on his face had become an evil grin. He moved around, gesturing wildly, “Oh no, no dead frogs or living frogs today!”

The class had become excited except for Kara who suddenly felt uncomfortable. She noticed that Alex also had an evil smile on her face; Kara didn’t know what was going on. She suddenly sensed danger but she didn’t know if the harm was meant for her or someone else. 

She focused her attention on the Teacher who was still talking animatedly, his evil smile spread across his face like a disease. 

“No dead or living frogs!” He said with so much venom, “Today we are dealing with Space Animals….Female Kryptonian such as Kara Zor El!” 

“What, what are you saying?” Kara screamed. 

Someone closed the door and strong pair of hands (Serena van der Woodsen, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, Charles Bartholomew Bass, Daniel Randolph Humphrey) grabbed Kara from behind. Kara wondered if she could kick the door and escape. She counted the number of students (Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, Spencer Jill Hastings, Barry Allen) standing against the door; Kara knew it would be foolish of her if she tried to escape through the door. Then she looked toward the tiny window, even if she could squeeze herself through it, she wouldn’t be able to make it there alive. Everything seemed to be working against her today. She looked at the faces of the people who had betrayed her; the people who were supposed to stand with her were now against her. She wanted to beg for her life, fall on her knees and beg the teacher to spare her life but she couldn’t. Kara didn’t know if it was pride or sheer willpower but she decided not to beg for her life. She chose to fight. 

Kara started to fight for her life, fighting with all her might but they were stronger than her.  Her heart hammered against her chest as she used her powers to fight for her life. She sent chairs and tables flying into the air. Her heart continued to pound in her ears. 

She saw the contempt on the faces of some of the students as if she was a lesser being. She kicked someone in the face with her legs and the entire class jumped on her, pulling off her dress. Kara’s thought went to Alex. She wondered if Alex was  okay  because the others may attack her too, she was related to Kara after all.

They were about to inject her with Golden kryptonite. She continued to fight them, she pushed some girls (Serena van der Woodsen, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey, Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, Spencer Jill Hastings) off her, Blair scratched her face and she cried out. One boy Charles Bartholomew Bass hooked his arms around her neck, choking her. More people grabbed her arms, twisting it behind her. Her arms hurt terribly and she was slowly losing the fight. She continued to search for Alex; Kara prayed that her adopted sister would be alright. The Golden kryptonite was already on her skin, pricking her, streaming into her veins. It was too late for her. 

“Wait, what? No.” Kara screamed. 

Kara groaned as she felt a wave of pain, the strength in her started to ebb out. The Golden kryptonite was working swiftly, weakening her joints. Her breath was coming out in pants , her body was filled with sweat and she had a headache. She couldn’t fight anymore; she couldn’t push her enemies off her anymore. Tears filled her eye s  as she realized that she had failed Alex, she wanted to protect her sister yet she couldn’t protect herself. Kara tried to stay awake but the injection was too potent.

“Alex,” She whispered, “Where are you? Run, sister, run.” 

Kara heard Alex’s laughter as she stepped forward. She was standing behind the teacher before but now that Kara had been injected with the Golden kryptonite, she didn’t think it was necessary to hide anymore. 

“Kara, my dear sister,” Alex said, in a sweet voice.

Kara’s heart broke as she realized that Alex had also joined the ambush. She started to convulse as electrifying waves of pain swam through her brains.  Alex’s malicious smile was the last thing she saw before she became unconscious.


	4. Chapter 2 aka Final Chapter

Kara’s eyes opened, drowsily. Her mind and brain were still working at this point, but everything seemed to be happening so slowly. She noticed the gentle breeze that rushed in through the window. In her mind, she wondered if this would be her end or if she would have a second chance. Thoughts were still running through her mind, but they were drifting through her mind, slowly. She couldn’t call out to anyone for help. She closed her eyes, imagining that she wasn't in the classroom. She wondered if she was dreaming; is it a bad dream? She remembered her Planet Krypton. She also remembered the moment she was introduced to Alex. Kara's thoughts were jumbled; they drifted from one memory to the other. She tried to remember only the happy memories, but the sad ones crept into her mind too. A part of her wished that she had never met Alex. Her veins throbbed. Her shoulder blades burned. It seemed like there was a fire inside her, burning every cell in her body. Her eyes opened again, this time, she saw Alex’s face clearly. Alex seemed on top of the world, her eyes were wide open, and she had a smile on her face. Kara was dizzy and nauseous. Kara's tongue had a bitter taste on it, when she tried to swallow her saliva, it choked her. She coughed. 

Pain wracked her body, especially her ribcages. Her breath was coming out in pants. She stuck out her tongue when she felt a burning sensation on it. She lifted her gaze, but she couldn't see properly.  It seemed as if everyone was standing on their head, and the world seemed to be upside down.

She knew she was going to die; she couldn't shake off the nasty feeling. S o, s he allowed h erself to cry. Then she reminded herself that she di d her best, she came into the world, and now she was about to leave it. When she looked at the students again, their faces seemed distorted, she couldn't make out the features of their faces anymore. Their heads seemed so big while their bodies looked so l ong. Kara kept opening and closing her eyes as she struggled to breathe. 

Her vision was blurred, her arms felt so heavy that she couldn’t lift them. Her face slammed against the side of a chair, she groaned, but they just dragged her forward.  Blood rushed down the left side of her cheek. 

She saw droplets of her blood on the ground.  How could they be so cruel to me?  She wondered.  How could they do this to me?

She heard the door creak; she thought someone had come to save her. She glanced at the door, but there was no one there. The only familiar face in the room was the face of her sister, who betrayed her.  Her blood continued to trickle out of every cut on her skin.  Kara's lips had turned blue, and her skin was so pale. She was losing so much blood.

Kara’s gaze focused on Alex, there was a smile on Kara’s evil sister’s face.  She tried to touch Alex, but the muscles in her arms were dead. She couldn't move her hands. Tears stung Kara's eyes, rushing down her cheeks.  Kara felt a wave of pain as someone poked her in the rib. They were going to dissect her. All the dissecting tools were on a laboratory table, and the students had crowded around her. Each of the students, including Alex, had a dissecting tool. Kara lifted her head; it took a lot of effort as she began to speak.  Her tongue started to feel heavy. 

"Why, ALEX?!" Kara screamed in pain and dismay. "You're my sister! Why would you dissect me instead of a dead frog? "

Alex smirked at Kara,  "You are a space animal to be dissected! You are not truly  a  sentient being like Humans and Earth Animals."

"But I AM truly a sentient being! " Kara sobbed in protest. "Alex! You know this! You're my sister!"

"We are not sisters, we have never been and we never will," Alex replied coldly, cruelly. She and the others continued  to drag Kara to the classroom operating table.

Kara groaned when the students tossed her onto the operating table as if she was an animal. The students wore a white lab coat over their clothes; some of them even wore a mask and gloves.  Firstly, they ripped off her clothes.  Pain, shame, and humiliation washed over Kara. The boys had a cheerful smile on their faces as they looked at her body. Someone grabbed Kara's right arm, twisting backward.

“Ummm….Oh….no…” Kara moaned. 

The wicked student broke Kara's arm a cracking sound filled the air. Kara's broken arm flopped down the side of the table. When someone poked a needle into the arm, a thousand waves of pain exploded inside her. Kara's guts twisted. A whitish liquid flowed out of the corners of her mouth.  Alex took a Scalpel, placed it on the broken arm, and started to cut through it. Kara had a bittersweet moment, the arm hurt terribly, and she wanted to get rid of the pain. But if Alex cut off the arm, Kara would feel more pain. She bit her lips, groaning, twisting on the operating table as the pain ran through her body. Kara's body was drenched in sweat and blood. When the arm finally came off, Alex placed it on the table. Kara looked at the stump that her arm had been reduced to. She turned to look at Alex, and what she saw in the depth of her eyes was horrible. Alex had no sympathy for her sister; there was excitement in her eyes.  Someone grabbed Kara’s other arm, she didn’t protest. She closed her eyes, welcoming the hot waves of pain. 

The teacher took a blue pen and marked off some sections on Kara's body. He made a circle around her wrists, her legs, her stomach, and her throat. Then Alex took the pen from him and made two circles around Kara's bosoms. The teacher seemed pleased. Alex blushed as her skin grew warm; she wanted to be noticed by the teacher. At that moment, he noticed her eagerness and the hunger in her eyes. The teacher’s lips curved into a smile, he liked brilliant students. 

“You are doing an excellent job,” The teacher said.

“Thank you, sir,” Alex replied. 

Someone stabbed Kara’s throat with a sharp knife. 

“Ah!” She screamed out with pain. 

A tall skinny girl with green hair used a pair of scissors to cut off Kara’s fingers. 

“Oh, no, please stop,” Kara cried. 

The students gripped Kara's skin, pulling it until it was hard and taut. They placed a blade on her abdomen and made a tiny incision on her pelvic area. Then they thrust two sharp objects into the incision and pushed it into her stomach. Blood rushed out of Kara's mouth. Her heart squeezed with pain. Her eyes burned as she cried out. Alex viciously slashed Kara's belly, ripping the skin down to Kara's abdomen. Kara's guts spilled out as a yellowish fluid pooled underneath her legs.  The students pulled Kara’s legs apart to stretch her body.

The rest of Kara's life was a wild, frantic haze, a blur of activity and sights and sounds and pain. It was a complete sensory overload, and all she was aware of was the immense pain. The pain was endless; it was the highest degree of pain she had ever felt.  She was in agony. All she felt was intense pain. Kara screamed until her throat became hoarse and sore. She couldn't scream anymore. Her eyes became bloodshot as they ripped her veins and slashed her skin with sharp knives and scalpels. 

"Mmmm…" She gagged. She tried to scream again, but no sound came.

Al ex thrust the sharp end of a knife into Kara’s chest, ripping the tissues around her breasts. Kara’s body jerked and spasm as her eyes rolled in their sockets. Whitish foams and saliva appeared around Kara’s mouth. 

Her mouth was  impossibly wide as silent screams ripped their way out of her open chest and open throat. Charles and  Barry gripped Kara's skin with their hands, tearing it until they revealed her ribcage. Blood gushed out of her mouth and the sides of her breasts. Some female students started to  cut through Kara's cheeks , slowly dissect ing it. The n the y cut off her toes, slashed the veins in her ankles , and ripped  off the skin around her feet . 

Even though her brain was on total lockdown,  Kara was only aware of the burning agony of a live Space Animal Dissection, every blade hissing across her skin with sharp, stinging precision. She could still somehow make out blurry faces in the whirl of chaos that surrounded her mind.  Scalpels, knives, and needles. All the students poked, prodded, stabbed and jabbed Kara, pulling her apart, piece by piece. 

Blood and guts were everywhere as Kara was slowly cut open and pulled apart alive. Blair  slid her hands into Kara's slit stomach; she pushed her knife into Kara's belly and cut off her liver. Kara's breath was diminishing. 

Another female student placed her hand on Kara's throat. She pressed two sharp needles into the sides of Kara's neck, draining out the blood in her. A loud squishing sound filled the air as Kara's blood spurted out of her veins. The teacher took an ax, which he handed to a male student.

“Hack off her legs, at the knees,” He said. 

"Thank you, sir," The student said.

Blood and fragments of bone splashed on the faces of everyone as the student cut off Kara's legs.  The teacher took the chopped legs and placed them in a bowl filled with a blue chemical liquid. 

Kara's eyes closed as she took her last breath. Alex sliced off Kara's heart. It jerked in her hand for a few minutes before it became still.  The students laughed with excitement. They were so happy; they cheered each other, happily. All the blood had been drained out of Kara, so her body looked smaller than it was. Kara's organs were scattered around the table in a pool of blood. 

“Whew!” Alex groaned as she dropped her bloody scalpel with a satisfied smile on her face. She was the first person to drop her scalpel. "I enjoyed dissecting the Kryptonian. The teacher will give me a Grade A, and I'll likely get into the best college for free!" She looked at the pulp that was left of Kara’s body. Alex was really proud of herself; she looked at her classmates with a happy smile on her lips. 

“The class has come to  an end.” The teacher said, “You may leave now .” 

“Wow! Thank you, sir! ” The students yelled, cheering.

All the students look quite happy as they skipped along to their next class, leaving Kara's dead and dissected body behind without a care in the world. It was an exciting experience for them; they had never experienced anything as significant as dissecting a Kryptonian. Alex also left the class, humming happily.

When the teacher was finally alone, he started to pick up Kara's body. He took Kara's heart, liver, and intestines, which he placed into a jar. He carefully labeled the jar as he poured a white chemical fluid on it. Then he took Kara's soft tissues, the lining of her stomach, her fingers, and other body parts. He threw them into another jar, labeled it, and closed it.  Then he lifted Kara's head, admiring it. He was thrilled. 

He would dissect the head himself; firstly, he would scrape off her hair. He would peel off the skin around her head. Then he would drill three large holes on the skull and carefully scrape out Kara's precious brain. Afterward, he would hang the head on the door. Kara's head would be mounted on the wall the way hunters did with the game they killed.


End file.
